


I Won't Be Letting Go

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [139]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Vague post-whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: Gene wakes up.





	I Won't Be Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> Old drabble is old. Enjoy!

'Hey.' Gene blinks, clears his tired eyes. Sam – the deep-set lines of worry softening as he smiles – is looking down at him, sitting right at Gene's side, or maybe he's floating. With Sam, anything is bloody possible, after all.

'Hrm.' Not quite a hello, that, but close enough.

'How're you feeling?'

'Well, you've still got hold of m'hand... guessing I'm still alive.'

'True... you are. That's a good thing though, right?'

– Sam was holding on, then, Gene's blood, too much of it, and Sam just wouldn't _shut up_ –

'Yeah...' Blearily, Gene smiles up at him, squeezes back. 'Yeah, it is.'


End file.
